Amor?
by SoarRainbow
Summary: Una chica llamada rainbow entra a la universidada y en su primer dia conoce a un chico llamado soarin,se armara un sentimiento nuevo o solo sera amistad
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER1: Conociendonos_

 _Hola este es mi primer fic no me juzguen u.u pero bueno aquí esta_

" **My Little Pony no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro"**

Una chica de cabello arcoíris se encontraba acostada en un lindo cuarto color celeste con posters pegados por todas partes, su sueño era ser una de las mejores pilotos aviadores de los wonderlbolts

-Rainbow ya párate –dijo su padre Rainbow Blaze –

-ya voy…-dijo rainbow tapándose con las sabanas-

\- corre o no llegaras a la universidad-dijo rainbow blaze quitándole las sabanas a rainbow-

-nooo-dijo rainbow tratando de arrebatarle las sabanas a su padre-

-no puede ser que ya vallas a la universidad y sigas haciendo berrinches-dijo el padre de rainbow quitándole por completo las sabanas-

-pero son las 5 de la mañana-dijo rainbow con un puchero mientras veía el reloj-

-si pero tienes que arreglar tus maletas, acuérdate que ya no vivirás aquí-dijo el padre un poco triste-

Rinbow se paró de la cama y le dio un abrazo a su papa'

-no te preocupes yo no te olvidare-dijo mientras sonreía-

-eso espero-dijo el padre mientras separaba a rainbow de el-corre prepara tus maletas yo voy a hacerte de desayunar-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de rainbow-

Rainbow empezó a sacar las cosas de sus muebles para guardarlas en varias maletas

-listo-dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama-extrañare este lugar-

-ya baja a comer-grito el padre de rainbow desde la planta baja-

-voy-grito mientras salía del cuarto para bajar a desayunar-

Rainbow empezó a comer y su papa igual, después de varios minutos rainbow termino y fue a traer a su cuarto sus maletas

-sabes algo papa-dijo mientras ponía todas sus maletas en la puerta ya que sus amigas la pasarían a traer, ya que irían a la misma universidad-

-¿qué?-pregunto mientras ayudaba a su hija-

-voy a extrañar esta casa, todos los momentos que he vivido aquí, felices y tristes-dijo, mientras le salía una lagrima del ojo ya que recordó cuando murió su mama –

-oh no llores mi dashie-dijo mientras abrazaba a rainbow-

-te voy a extrañar tanto-dijo mientras lloraba-

-yo también te voy a extrañar mi pequeña dashie-dijo secándole las lagrimas-pero no llores, prométeme que nunca lloraras-

-lo prometo-dijo rainbow-

En eso se escucha una voz

-rainbow! Vámonos se hace tarde-grito una voz-

-bueno me tengo que ir, Adiós papa-dijo por ultimo mientras subía sus maletas al coche de sus amigas-

-por qué tardabas tanto-dijo una chica de pelo azul oscuro-

-me despedia de mi papa twilight- dijo rainbow hacia su amiga-

-bueno vámonos-dijo una chica de cabello morado-

Rainbow solamente se despidió con una mano por la ventana del coche

-adiós dashie…-susurro mientras se metía a su casa-

El viaje duro exactamente 4 hrs, y rainbow solo ansiaba en llegar a la universidad, cuando al fin llegaron rainbow salió corriendo del automóvil a observar que tan grande era la escuela

-wow, es demasiado grande-dijo rainbow observando la gran escuela-

-Rainbow podrías ayudarnos?-dijo una chica de cabello rubio-

-claro, perdón Apple Jack-dijo yendo a ayudar a su amiga-

-bueno ay que ir a alistarnos en nuestro cuarto-dijo la chica de pelo morado-

-alto rarity, primero tenemos que ir con la directora-dijo twilight-

-pero mi papa nos reservó el mejor cuarto, pero si quieres ir a hablar con la directora está bien-dijo una chica peli rosa muy tímidamente-

-wow enserio fluttershy-dijo una chica de cabello rosa-el mejor cuarto para nosotras ¡yupiii!-grito alocadamente mientras daba saltitos-

-tranquila pinkie pie-dijo rainbow-

-pues dile a tu papa que muchísimas gracias-dijo rarity viendo a fluttershy-

-si yo le avisare-dijo tímidamente-

-bueno que esperamos vamos a alistarnos en nuestra habitación-dijo twilight agarrando sus maletas-

-oigan esperen!-dijo rainbow agarrando sus maletas y verse ir a sus amigas-

Cuando rainbow iba a comenzar a correr tropezó con alguien

-auch!-se quejó rainbow cuando cayó al suelo-

-lo siento mucho no me di cuenta-dijo un joven con cabello azul oscuro-

Extendio su mano para ayudar a rainbow pero ella la rechazo, solo se levanto

-fíjate por donde v…-iba a terminar la oración pero quedo hipnotizada por los ojos del chico-

-lo siento, mi nombre es soarin-extendio su mano para saludarla pero rainbow no respondía-disculpa estas bien-

-eh?, a lo siento que dijiste estaba distraída- pregunto rainbow al chico un poco sonrojada-

-dije que lo siento mucho y que mi nombre es soarin-dijo mientras saludaba a rainbow-y tu cómo te llamas?-pregunto soarin a rainbow-

-R...Rainbow, mi nombre es rainbow- dijo un poco nerviosa-

-rainbow eh?, lindo nombre, un gusto en conocerte –dijo soarin con una sonrisa-

-eh bueno ya me voy, un gusto conocerte soarin-dijo mientras se iba con sus amigas quien la esperaban con una mirada picarona-

-que linda es…-suspiro mientras una chica se le acercaba-

-primer dia y ya estas ligando chicas eh?-dijo una chica de cabello de fuego quien lo miraba con una mirada picarona-

-spitfire!-dijo mientras se sonrojaba-solo choque contra ella-

-lo que tú digas-dijo mientras se iba-

 **(Con rainbow y las chicas)**

Las chicas solo le preguntaban cómo se llamaba que si le gustaba, que si tenía unos ojos hermosos y demás, lo cual a rainbow le empezó a incomodar, la siguieron interrogando hasta llegar al cuarto

-YA!-grito rainbow y sus amigas se asustaron-solo choque contra el entendido!-dijo mientras dejaba sus maletas-ahora si me permiten me iré a bañar-

-oigan chicas miren!-dijo pinkie

-el chico que se estrelló con rainbow vive al lado de nosotros!-grito pinkie-

-ENSERIO!- gritaron todas sorprendidas al mismo tiempo

 _ **LISTO**_

 _Es mi primer fic y capitulo espero lo disfruten dejen reviews me ayudarían mucho, es corto pero bueno hasta el próximo cap. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2: mi primer beso

**REGRESE! :D perdón por no actualizar pero les voy a ser sincera ¡TENIA FLOJERA! :D Jajajaja no es cierto lo que pasa es que hago dibujos y pues me pedían muchos y en vez de actualizar pues me ponía a dibujar… en fin además de que solo tengo 2 reviews u.u y no me ayudan de mucho pero si un poco… bueno comencemos**

" **MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE, HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO" (si me perteneciera habría soarindash ¬.¬)**

Pinkie: a rainbow le va a agradar esto- dijo mientras ponía cara maléfica-

Twilight: no creo que le agrade mucho-dijo con cara de preocupación por lo que haría rainbow si se enterara-

Fluttershy: no creo que le agrade mucho, ya me puedo imaginar el grito que dará-dijo mientras se escondía en su flequillo-

 _ **P.O.V rainbow**_ _(nota: las cursivas serán pensamientos)_

- _agh pero que me sucedió, sentí algo raro al verlo…-_ dijo la chica de pelo arcoíris mientras se echaba champú-tal vez sea amor?-se dijo así misma-pero… que es amor?

 _ **Con las chicas**_

Twilight: rainbow apúrate! Quiero conocer el instituto… APURATE!-dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta

Rainbow: ya ni dejan a uno bañarse bien- dijo enfurecida mientras twilight quería matarla pero applejack la detuvo

Applejack: tranquila terroncito no vale la pena pelear con ella- dijo mientras miraba mal a rainbow

Rainbow: aja lo que digas

Pinkie: NOS VAMOS RAINBOW!-salto mientras lo decía lo cual sorprendió a rainbow

Rainbow: uh… no te vas a bañar pinkie?- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Pinkie: no le pedí a los vecinos que me dieran permiso n.n-dijo para luego ir a agarrar unos libros

Rainbow: uh… ok?- abrió la puerta pero para su desgracia había algo tirado en el piso- nos vamos pinkie?

Pinkie: uh a si!-dijo mientras las dos salían

Soarin también había salido pero el tropezó con el helado que había en el piso lo cual quedo boca arriba, rainbow también tropezó y cayó encima de soarin en una pose muy comprometedora y para el final pinkie cayó encima haciendo que las bocas de rainbow y soarin se juntaran

 _ **P.O.V soarin**_

 _ **-**_ _uh pero que…. Espera los labios de rainbow estan en los míos… que hago! Le correspondo pero... está sorprendida… agh no sé qué hacer!-espera me está correspondiendo el beso… wow sus labios son tan cálidos-_

 _ **P.O.V rainbow**_

 _-wow saben tan bien… pero está bien que nos besemos… supongo que si….. Espera! Estoy en un lugar público además de que pinkie está aquí… dios! Que hago agh espera siento algo es …..AIRE AIRE AIRE AIRE!_

 _Rainbow se separó por falta de aire y lo primero que vio fue a pinkie inconsciente_

 _\- ugh que bueno que esta inconsciente-_

 _Rainbow agarro a pinkie y se la llevo corriendo lejos de soarin escondiéndose en una esquina_

 _-wow fue estupendo pero a él le habrá gustado?-dijo mientras se tocaba los labios_

Rainbow espero a que pinkie despertara para luego ir a comer

Pinkie: uh porque me duele la cabeza?-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Rainbow: al fin despiertas… quieres ir a comer?-pregunto mientras caminaba

Pinkie: pero primero explícame que paso!-grito pero rainbow la ignoro

EN LA CAFETERIA

Rainbow no dejaba de pensar en el beso así que solo pensó en ir a las gradas (gradas son unas banquetas que estan en las escuelas y son de piedra)

Pinkie: uh adónde vas?-

Rainbow: voy a caminar un poco-dijo mientras se paraba

Pinkie: oh bueno yo seguiré comiendo estos ricos pastelillos!-dijo mientras se comía uno

Rainbow se sentó y se puso a pensar en lo sucedido y d pronto llego soarin

Soarin: hola dash-dijo mientras subía a sentarse a un lado de ella

Rainbow: eh que haces aquí?-dijo mientras trataba de adivinar porque rayos soarin estaba ahí

Soarin: eh solo quería hablar sobre lo sucedido-

Rainbow: P-pues… solo fue un accidente-dijo nerviosa

Soarin: S-supongo que si… bueno me voy adiós-dijo para luego irse y pensar será amor?

Después de un rato rainbow dejo las gradas para luego irse con sus amigas quienes la esperaban con cheese, bigmac, fancy pants, flash ,caramel que eran sus amigos desde el bachiller pero se percató de que pinkie no estaba ahí y luego escucho algo que no le agradaría

Soarin: que quieres te dije que no quiero jugar a la botella pinkie!

Rainbow: _a la botella?-_ pensó

Pinkie: pero va a ser divertido vamos!- pinkie jalo a soarin hasta a la habitación- listo chicas lo traje...-dijo mientras tomaba aire- uh ah! Rainbow ya llegaste… entonces empecemos-jalo a rainbow y soarin y los coloco en el círculo y puso una botella en medio-

Twilight: bueno estas son as reglas: a las personas que las señale la botella se darán un beso... sin más preámbulo comencemos- dijo mientras miraba perversamente a rainbow y soarin

Rainbow: supongo que no me dejaran ir así que comiencen antes de que me arrepienta-dijo mientras se sentaba bien

Pinkie: muy bien… ahora!- dijo mientras ponía a girar la botella-

 _ **CHAN CHAN! Jejeje los dejare con el suspenso jijijiji me gusta ser mala…. Lo se es corto pero ni modos…Ahora espérense otro año más n.n jijiji ok no tal vez en vacaciones actualice pero por favor dejen reviews plis y díganme como quieren que se den los besos (parejas) bueno hasta luego SE DESPIDE YO!**_


End file.
